One of the weaknesses of CCD (charge coupled device) technology is the inability to electrically discontinue charge generation and accumulation. As a result, prior art imaging sensors have had limited on-chip frequency filtering capabilities. Also, electronic shuttering has not been possible on-chip.
It is an objective of the present invention to provide for a photoelectric imaging sensor structured to electrically discontinue charge generation and accumulation thus permitting electronic shuttering, and also on-chip frequency filtering. It is also an objective of the present invention to provide for a method for use of a photoelectric imaging sensor that implements electronic shuttering and frequency filtering.